tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DaRealLeon
TD: True Colors Challenge underway!! ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Teammie, better get to True Colors today, or it might not matter tomorrow. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you are a contestant in Survivor: One World and it has started so you can edit the mini challenge right now! The time is ticking! --Puff Announcer: Welcome to the 99th Hunger Games! The first day has started and the action is just about to start! RAWR! I'M A 08:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Just because of that stereotype, I'm rooting for her in true colors xD Aimerstalk 01:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight @''' '9 PM EST!! '''Do not miss it! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 19:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The TDN5 challenge is up and the first question is for Leo. You may choose to answer it or not. TrentFan Bakura please vote in Aftermath 3! Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 16:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Challenge is up for Aftermath 3! Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 03:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) TDM Lucky you, I'm going on vacation soon too(tomorrow or Wednesday) so yeah, not much will happen, it will be until Sunday/Monday, so you shouldn't have to worry about challenges, I think XD TrentFan Just wanted to tell you I have a new camp The Glass House. Just wondering if your looking for a new camp to join. PLZ PARTICIPATE plz participate : Total Drama Cruise Really? Wow. I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. I'll confront Mypalban18 about it. I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 01:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, I wouldn't get involved in the drama that's going on. Not trying to be mean. Just wanna make sure you don't get in trouble. I have a feeling it's gonna turn into World War Wikia! Lol! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 22:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. Okay. Thanks for letting me know! ~[[User:Thespontaneoustruth|'the''spontaneous''truth]] who isnt here anymore? Joneboy217 (talk) 22:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) yea but who were u talking about? Joneboy217 (talk) 22:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) how do know who i knew? were u even on here back then? Joneboy217 (talk) 22:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) who created another account like u said? Joneboy217 (talk) 22:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Vote Out Hey! OJ created a Vote Out Wiki! http://voteoffgames.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:OJ_InanimateInsanity Danke! KHR!KHR!KHR! There's a round going right now... KHR!KHR!KHR! Here's the cake you wanted and the other thing. TrentFan (talk) I need to delete my page but i don't know how D; MIB Agent (talk) 01:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC)MIB Agent Come to chat A.S.A.P. Bring CuddlyHamster101. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 20:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) CuddlyHamster101 states that when at your grandmothers house you had the idea to advertise the wiki on youtube. Now she says that you are trying to shift the blame onto her so that we hate her. This is what she says happened. You: Hey Heather you should make a video of this wiki to boost it to get new users! Her: OK! Come to the chat and talk. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 21:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Mike spammed ONCE AGAIN! This time i got the chat recorded... *there is 2 epic gushers *http://lock-down.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat *go ther *bright *hi MIB Agent (talk) 21:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) MIB Agent Bakura you wanted to know what I sound like so look at this Minecraft Part 1 - YouTube and if you can like it and view it and show it to people it will make henry happy thnx^-^ - Eros123 Um, your suposed to give me what you want to say. All these are written by the users themselves. 00:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, YOU ARE EEEEVVIIIIILL!!!!! Troll alert (Uff not again) DF2012 recently joined this wikia....and started saying bad words in the wikia and trolling. Needs a ban please. /\/\|2/\C£2010 (talk) He's back. Banned again Infinite. User name OMGitsGeorgeAAAAAAAAH and NZMan123isabigfatfaygo Let's move on. Han shot first and it's over now. Gredos goooone (talk) 20:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) mike1856 am i banned for the whole thing or just chat ELIOT!!!! I THINK I LOVE YOU BAKI. <3 http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb0g3nV5qC1qc3ju8o2_500.gif Hitomi power 08:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, do you hate me or like me? I feel extremely depressed since you opposed me I'm licensed to chill 20:21, November 25, 2012 (UTC) May I please have your respect back? I feel extremely depresed that I don't have it right now I'm licensed to chill 21:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Holy Notch... Well let's see... The votes in question: 1 a better look That WC ^ which is not me because... This is my IP As for the challenge... He was raging multiple times AFTER he was elemenated, which was against the wiki rules, as well as pissing me off royally, like Byz did... OH WELL, I'll change Cyclos to Manse. XXXVLZSADLMLR. Don't get it? There's XIII of them all Organized and all... Hey Bakura, question. Do you like the new signature? EXCELLENT! No seriously, that was excellent. (talk) ?? How long will this be? - TDM13 Can you send a link to the WIki Rules on my talk page.... never read them Why Why cant i delete my Talk page? someone keeps bringing it back now im Being threatened a ban? I made this for you PaRappa. Consider it an early Christmas Gift. Merry Christmas! The generations of Baki (and Shiny Koffing as well as that Vulpix you had over when you were Oshawott, and for a filler Riolu). Just so you know, you lagged out the whole time I was playing SoulCalibur IV, the results were Yoda won against the Apprentice, Sophita (is awesome) won against Tira, Yoda won against Nightmare, Taki won against Siegried, Kilik won against Cassandra, and Amy won against Raphael, so I won all of them except The Apprentice vs. Yoda (Yoda's small size mocked me throughout the battle). Anyways, see ya. EXCELLENT! No seriously, that was excellent. (talk) Yeah, Ok. I NEVER have trusted Brady, ever since I joined wikia. Oh, by the way, can you ask the UC to unblock? I'll lift the bans and will try not to do anything stupid. Wait, 'll just get revenge on someone. Who to? Raptor or Brady? Oh, I didn't know. It isn't my camp but I was thinking of taking over due to creator no longer being here. Thanks! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 23:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leon, Could you please undelete Total Drama Rewind? It is my first camp and i forgot to put it in the Finished catagory :( Gelatin's Steakhouse (talk) 23:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 23:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Here it is http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Rewind Thanks for all the help XD Gelatin's Steakhouse (talk) 23:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leon, Could you please update the Featured User page? And could you start the contest for June's winner? Thanks We Gonna Bring The Dinner To The Table, And Then We're Gonna Eat It! (talk) 14:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Would you care to read two of my blogs for some proposals I have for the wiki? Maybe? P: The links are here and here. Thank you for your time. I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 13:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC)